The present invention relates generally to a manner by which to provide an assistance center, such as an emergency dispatch center to which 911 or other assistance-request calls are routed, with data generated at a mobile station at which the call for assistance is originated. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus, and an associated method, by which to provide a digital image to the assistance center together with initiation at the mobile station of the assistance-request call. A single image, or a series of images, such as that produced pursuant to a multimedia service, if formed. When a digital image is provided to the assistance center, personnel at the assistance center are better able to prepare an appropriate response to the request. And, by capturing the digital image, the digital image can be utilized for evidentiary purposes.
Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the introduction, and popularization, of new types of communication systems. Mobile communication systems, such as cellular communication systems, are exemplary of communication systems which have been made possible as a result of advancements in communication technologies.
In a cellular communication system, telephonic communication, of both voice information and nonvoice information, is generally possible. In a cellular communication system, a subscriber, i.e., a user, to the system is able to communicate by way of a mobile station which is typically of a dimensional configuration permitting its carriage by the subscriber. The mobile station is typically constructed to be operable in manners which appear to the subscriber to be similar to those required to effectuate communications by way of a conventional telephonic station.
However, because a radio link is utilized upon which to define communication channels rather than utilization of a fixed, wireline connection, determination of the physical location at which a call is originated by the mobile station is not readily ascertainable.
The need to track the position of the mobile station is important, for instance, when a request for emergency assistance is made at the mobile station.
When a call is originated at a conventional wireline device, the geographical position from which the call is originated is easily ascertainable. A simple map between the telephonic identity of the originating, wireline device and the location at which the device is installed indicates the geographical positioning of the originating party. In contrast, due to the inherent mobility permitted of a mobile station, a subscriber of a mobile station is able to originate a call with the mobile station at almost any location within a geographical area encompassed by the cellular communication system. The geographical position at which the call is originated is, therefore, not easily determinable.
Determination of the location at which a call in which it is originated is of potentially vital importance to emergency assistance personnel when a request for emergency assistance is made through the mobile station. If a request for emergency assistance is made by way of a mobile station and the originating party is unable indicate the location from which the request for emergency is made, delivery of the emergency assistance might be delayed.
Proposals have been set forth by which to determine the positioning of a mobile station. Once determined, indications of the positioning of the mobile station are able to be used to identify to an emergency assistance center the position of the mobile station when a call is originated at the mobile station.
If additional information could also be automatically provided to the emergency dispatch, or other assistance, center, such information could further be used to better provide an appropriate response to a request for assistance.
For instance, digital image creation and transmission of signals representative of the created digital image is at least contemplated for proposed mobile systems. Such digital image creation is proposed, e.g., for video conferencing services to be effectuated through the use of mobile stations.
If a manner could be provided by which to provide to an emergency dispatch, or other assistance, center with a digital image taken at the calling location at which the originating party originates an emergency request, examination of the digital image would provide emergency personnel with additional information related to the request for emergency assistance. The digital image could be used, for instance, for evidentiary purposes.
It is in light of this background information related to mobile stations capable of creating digital images that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides apparatus, and an associated method, by which to provide an assistance center, such as an emergency dispatch center in which an emergency call or other request for assistance is routed, with data generated at a mobile station at which the call is originated.
Through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, a manner is provided by which automatically to provide a digital image to the assistance center upon initiation at the mobile station of the assistance request. A single digital image can be provided. Or, a plurality of digital images, such as those generated pursuant to a multimedia transmission, can be provided.
In one aspect of the present invention, an originating party initiates a request for assistance by originating a call to an assistance center, such as an emergency dispatch center. The call is initiated by entering dialing digits associated with the assistance center. In the United States, for instance, many areas provide for xe2x80x9c911xe2x80x9d service in which a requestor of emergency assistance enters the dialing digits 9-1-1. Upon entering such emergency dialing digits, the call is routed to an appropriate emergency dispatch center. A dedicated actuation key is sometimes provided at the mobile station for emergency calls. Actuation of the dedicated actuation key at the mobile station causes entry of the dialing digits needed to establish a call with the emergency dispatch center.
In another aspect of present invention, positional indicia associated with the position at which the mobile station is located when the call is initiated at the mobile station is also provided to the assistance center. The positional indicia is determined either at the mobile station or at the network infrastructure of the radio communication system. Upon receipt of the positional indicia at the emergency dispatch, or other assistance, center, personnel at the center are able to determine the location from which the call requesting the assistance originated. Appropriate response to the request for assistance can be ordered to the location indicated by the positional indicia even in the absence of the originating party""s ability to provide information related to the position at which the originating party places the call.
In another aspect of the present invention, a digital image is caused to be taken at the calling location upon user actuation Of the actuation key, or keys, which indicates the call to the assistance center. By providing the digital image to the assistance center, personnel at the assistance center are provided with additional information related to the calling location from which the call is originated. The digital image may, for instance, be used for evidentiary purposes to report the occurrence, or anticipation of occurrence of a crime, such as a crime anticipated to be perpetuated upon the originating party. By creating a digital image representive of the perpetuator, and then sending the digital image to the assistance center, the captured digital image is made available to identify the perpetrator.
In another aspect of the present invention, the digital image is captured upon user actuation of the actuation key. The call request is routed to the to assistance center to establish a call therewith. Upon establishment of the call to the assistance center, a digital image signal is communicated to the assistance center of values to permit recreation of the digital image at the assistance center. Positioning information associated with the position of the mobile station when the call is initiated is also provided to the assistance center.
In another aspect of the present invention, apparatus is provided for the assistance center to which a call is established by a mobile station requesting assistance. Upon establishment of the call with the mobile station, positional information associated with the mobile station together with a digital image taken at the mobile station from the location at which the call is initiated are both provided to the assistance center. The digital image is captured, and the positional information provided to the assistance center is indexed together with the captured digital image and stored at a storage device at the assistance center. Additional indicia, such as the time at which the call is established can also be indexed together with the digital image. By capturing the digital image, the image can later be retrieved and used for evidentiary purposes.
Thereby, through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, a digital image is provided to an assistance center by a mobile station. When the digital image is provided to the assistance center, personnel at the assistance center are better able to prepare an appropriate response to the request. And, by capturing the digital image at the assistance center, the digital image can be utilized for evidentiary purposes.
In these and other aspects, therefore, apparatus, and an associated method, is provided for a radio communication system having a mobile station selectably operable by a user to initiate a call at a calling position to an assistance center. A digital image is provided to the assistance center. A digital image creator is coupled at least to receive indications of initiation of the call to the assistance center. The digital image creator creates a digital image at the calling position at which the call is initiated responsive to reception of the indications of the initiation of the call. A digital image signal generator is coupled to receive indications of the digital image created by the digital image creator. The digital image signal generator generates a digital image signal for transmission to the assistance center together with the call initiated by the user to the assistance center.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently-preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.